Before meeting
by ChicaPrinceton
Summary: Shots. Sobre la relación entre Jim y Sebastian. Desde antes de conocerse hasta post-reichenbach.
1. Before meeting

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Solo mi cepillo de dientes, pero ese lo cambio cada dos meses.

Nota: Un pequeño shot para esta linda pareja (: _(Michael Fassbender es **S**ebastian **M**oran)_

Before meeting

La mayoría de las personas tienen un encuentro con la persona que será la más importante en su vida, antes de que siquiera entre a su historia. Ya sea en una tienda mientras uno compra leche y otro compra mermelada o en una oficina donde uno hace fila para ser atendido y otro habla con el jefe de personal, o como le sucedió a Jim: mientras ambos esperaban el autobús.

A los 16 años Jim ya tenía muy en claro que era diferente y tenía en mente que quería hacer con su talento, pero tenía que mantener las apariencias, asistía a clases como cualquier adolescente común y mantenía buenas notas, no las mejores pero se destacaba; tenía amigos, una bola de jóvenes sin cerebro pero lo mantenían en _lo común_. Su familia, solo eran sus padres adoptivos. El era un chico normal.

Un invierno el coche de su padre se averió y Jim comenzó a viajar en autobús para asistir a la escuela, siempre con un libro en mano para no aburrirse. Las lluvias llegaron y el libro tuvo que guardarse para no arrugarse con alguna gota, fue entonces cuando Jim lo miro. Un chico rubio, alto, con ojos azules. El chico noto la mirada sobre él y volteo, Jim aparto su vista inmediatamente.

Dos días después volvió a ver al chico, suspiro y comenzó a analizarlo.

18 años. Escuela privada. Le importa su imagen pero no para quedar bien. Soltero desde hace dos meses. Vive con su madre y tiene un perro. Bueno en deportes y matemáticas pero no en literatura. Música. Le gusta el rock pesado y oh, toca el piano. Precioso.

Jim siguió mirando al chico, pero no interesándose solo se volvió parte de su ambiente, como un retrato en su cuarto.

Al fin el coche de su padre estuvo listo y Jim dejo de viajar en autobús, suprimiendo de su mente todo lo relacionado.

O al menos eso pensó.

14 años después.

_Hombre mata a un matrimonio._

Era el ¨original¨ titulo en el periódico que Jim leía, era una publicación, era una publicación antigua, tres o dos meses. Miro la fotografía del hombre, Sebastian Moran, Jim reconoció esos ojos impresos en el papel.

Después de dos llamadas conoció la historia de Moran, una llamada mas y salía de Irlanda hacia Londres para reunirse con el chico que catorce años antes había conocido, sin conocer.


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.

Nota: Un pequeño segundo-shot para esta linda pareja (: _(Michael Fassbender es **S**ebastian **M**oran)_

Meeting

Si hace tres años alguien le hubiese dicho que terminaría siendo la mano derecha de él criminal mas importante de Londres, por no decir del mundo, Sebastian Moran hubiese reído de esta persona y le amablemente le hubiese dicho que se fuera a un lugar muy remoto. Pero todo cambio cuando regreso de la guerra, extrañaba el caos así que creo un poco disparandole a dos personas. ¿Resistencia? No, no puso ninguna al momento de ser detenido. Sin abogados, solo dejo que le dieran su sentencia.

Entro a la prisión, peleo a puño limpio con los reos mas peligrosos ganándole a cada uno, pudo haber echo que cada uno de los que estaban en la prisión obedeciera sus ordenes, pero el no quería eso. Solo quería caos. Dos meses después de su estadía, un guardia llego a su celda, la bario y le dio una caja.

Sebastían la abrió y encontró un traje azul y una corbata negra. "Tienes trece minutos" le indico el guardia. Sebastian, obedeció. Se puso el traje, en seguida llego otro guardia con una caja mas, se la entrego y en esta habia unos zapatos negros. Trece minutos después, salio de su celda, los guardías le pusieron esposas y lo escoltaron hasta una sala de visitas, le quitaron las esposas y salieron. En la sala, una mesa con dos sillas, tomó asiento esperando a quien sea. La puerta se abrio y aparecio un hombre de estatura promedio, cabello negro, piel palida, ojos cafes claros. Sebastian se decepciono, ciertamente ese hombre parecia mas un bibliotecario que un criminal, porque sabía, solo un criminal de cuello blanco armaría todo eso.

El hombre, sin expresión alguna, se sento frente a el y le dedico una sonrisa. Ahí fue cuando Sebastian quedo embrujado por el hombre "Jim Moriarty" se presento.

El rubio humedeció sus labios, al escuchar cuán cautivadora era la voz del hombre. Se tuvo que dar un golpe mental para responder "Sebastian Moran, pero usted ya lo sabe"

"Claro que lo se, Sebby. ¿Te gusto mi regalo?" dijo recargándose en la silla para poder mirarlo.

"No soy un hombre de trajes" contesto desabrochandose un boton del saco. Jim rió suavemente.

"Seré breve, no me gustan estos lugares" hizo una mueca y se cruzo de brazos "Te quiero. Quiero que trabajes para mi"

"¿Y porque lo haría?" cuestionó recargandosé en la mesa.

"Por que amas el desastre, amas que tu sangre corra por tus venas, amas saber que tienes el poder de detener una vida, te encanta el momento cuando apuntas con tu arma" recitó Jim, mirandolo fijamente.

Sebastian sintió que lo miraba hasta el punto mas profundo de su alma, si es que aun tenía una. "¿Y?"

"Tendrás todo ese conmigo, tendras el caos que tanto deseas" Jim sonrio, sabiendose ganador.

Sebastian sonrió "Acepto" dijo volviendo abrochar el botón de su saco y en ese momento confirmo que aun tenia alma, pero se la había vendido a Jim Moriarty. Un año después, limpiaba su arma con una admiración y una paz en si mismo, hace minutos había disparado contra un enemigo de Jim. No porque este se lo ordenará, Jim lo dejaba hacer lo que el creyerá mas


End file.
